Arrival of a Spartan
by Silverdogz
Summary: John sacrificed himself to save Earth. He detonated the nuclear device but now he's been requested to help out somewhere... different. Rated T for now. First crossover. Flamers will not be tolerated.


_Pain. _That was all John could feel but he set it aside as crawled quickly to the tac-nuke. He began to slow down from his wounds but he kept pushing himself. He grabbed the nuke and twisted the end to prime it. He looked up for the last time at Earth where the beam from the composer was impacting. He knew what he had to do for Earth, Humanity and Cortana. He lifted his hand up and brought it down on the nuke detonating it. His vision went white as the nuke exploded and then there was no pain. He found himself kneeling in blue cylinder. He was quite surprised to be kneeling let alone living. Looking up he knew only one thing could have done this.

"Cortana? Cortana do you read?" he asked. There was no response. His motion tracker then painted a friendly behind him. Turning he saw Cortana... but she was the size of an average human rather than half a foot hologram that he knew.

"Cortana?" he asked.

"No, John. I am not Cortana." the being said.

"Give her back." John said. His anger just barely kept in check.

"Very well. Take out her storage chip." she said. John complied and a small sphere of blue light separated and flew into the chip making it glow in it's usual way.

"Cortana are you there?" asked John

"Yes, Chief. I'm here." said Cortana.

"What about your rampancy?" asked John

"It's gone. The Exorcist here fixed it somehow." said Cortana happiness edging into her voice. John turned his attention to the so-called Exorcist who had dropped their disguise. Now she or was it he? Was wearing flowing white robes with a hood that covered their eyes and a golden cross around their neck.

"There is a catch my friend." The Exorcist said. "I need you at my school."

"Why, What school is this." said John.

"Yokai Academy in 2009." said The Exorcist. "I need some help only a spartan can provide."

"Anything else we should be aware of?" asked Cortana.

"Hmmm, Oh right. You'll be reduced to the average 16 year old's size, but your armor will stay with you. But you won't wear it. It'll be contained in this." said the Exorcist said tossing John a black rosario on a steel chain.

"What if I don't accept." said John

"You die." said the Exorcist.

"I accept." said John

"Good! Oh and my name's Tenmei Mikogami." he said. Mikogami disappeared and the blue cylinder began to glow brightly and disappeared blinding John as his visor tried to adjust. When he blinked his eyes clear he saw he was standing in some forest near edge of the sea but this sea was red.

"Cortana, where are we." asked John

"Somewhere in Japan according to these old GPS satellites." said Cortana

"GPS?" asked John

"Global Position-" Cortana was cut off by the screaming coming from near the cliff. _~Bzzzzm~_. John looked at his shield bar. It was recharged and ready. John began to run forward his augmented speed strengthened by the MJOLNIR VI armor. He was at the cliff in minutes where a girl was hanging on with what looked like a man-squid was holding on to her.

"NO VAMPIRE TO SAVE YOU THIS TIME ICE BITCH!" yelled the thing. John's mind was made up. A civilian was in danger and his military instincts kicked in. He reached down and grabbed one of the tentacles. Now a kraken may be immensely strong but it was no match against a Spartan's strength which could flip a Scorpion battle tank single-handedly.

"What the hell!" yelled the Kraken as once again he was yanked up the side of the cliff face. This time though he faced what looked like an armored student. John reached over his left shoulder and grabbed his MA5B assault rifle. The odd part was the ammo indicator. It held a sideways eight or the infinity symbol. John smiled beneath his helmet. _'Bottomless clip' _he thought. He opened fire, the armor piercing, full metal jacket 7.62x51mm bullets ripping into the Kraken. The Kraken reeled from the spray and fell over morphing back into human form unconscious. John nudged it with his toe to make sure it was down. Walking back to the girl he clipped his weapon on his back and squatted in front of her.

"Are you o.k?" asked John.

"Y-yes, I'm okay. That's the second time the bastard tried to rape me." she said. John's eyes narrowed at this but said nothing.

"What's your name?" asked John

"Mizore Shirayuki." Mizore said. "What's yours?" John hesitated at this. He had never told anyone his real name.

"_Sigh _my name's John." John said.

"What's your last name?" asked Mizore

"I-" John was cut off by his motion tracker painting five enemies behind him.

"GET DOWN." shouted John as he released a barrage of bullets at the contacts. The contacts were however the rest of the Newspaper club. They had heard the shouts of Mr. Kotsubo and the rifle fire. They could only assume that she was in trouble. Then the forest exploded around them the bullets streaked through the growth. Miraculously none were hit. Kurumu transformed into her true self and flew into the air.

"Chief one of them is in the air. Roll to the left... NOW" said Cortana in his ear. John complied and Kurumu landed where he had been. Her fingernails slashing the rocks to rubble.

"Chief those nails shouldn't be able to slice the shields but I can't guarantee the armor will hold." said Cortana. John nodded and turned to face Kurumu.

Kurumu was unnerved as the green armored _thing_ turned to face her. She couldn't see behind his golden faceplate. She attacked anyway the armored creature dodged and landed an armored fist onto her head. John wasn't aiming to kill so instead it simply knocked her out. He turned to the rest of the contacts waiting for the next one to come out. His answer came in the form of a golden washtub landing on his head. His shields flared at the impact but only shrank a quarter. He grabbed the washtub and threw it back.

Yukari, Gin, Moka and Tsukune were stunned. Not only had the armored person knocked out Kurumu and injured Mr. Kotsubo he had not been hit by Yukari's tub. It had at first looked like he had but Moka said that it had been stopped by what had looked like yellow lightning had stopped it. Gin was mad. His club members were in danger and it was his duty as sempai to protect them. He transformed into his true form. A werewolf. He ran out at top speed intending to hit the thing. But John had simply turned his shoulder. Gin went straight past him and into the tree at the end of the field. However a tree wasn't going to stop an S-Class monster and Gin stood up. He began to run around the Chief.

"Cortana, I can't hit this guy if I can't see him."

"Working on it!" said Cortana with frustration in her voice. "Okay got it. Aim your magnum and fire... NOW!" Tsukune watched in amazement as the thing pulled what looked like a pistol from his hip and fired catching Gin in his leg. Gin tripped and fell and couldn't get away.

**"GET TSUKUNE TO RELEASE ME OR HE'LL KILL US ALL!" **shouted Inner Moka. Tsukune however was already pulling off the Rosario. John turned and saw a huge pink dome expand and a beam shot out of it. Following the light show a girl walked out. Her hair was silver and her eyes red and slitted like a cats. He could tell she meant business as she began to run towards him.

-Moka Perspective-

I charged the strange thing. It's aura was strange... red intertwined with blue and a green tinge. I didn't care though as I charged it.

-Back to third-

Moka kicked John in the chest and his shields flared and then shattered but they stopped her kick from hitting the armor. However they didn't stop the momentum and John flew into the side of the cliff and several bones shattered from the impact against the interior of the suit. Moka grinned as yet another foe was incapacitated. Seconds later there was a flash and the Headmaster appeared and the Newspaper Club woke up from his arrival. Mizore ran to John's side and shook him.

"WAKE UP JOHN" she shouted with no response coming from him.

**"Oh come now I don't kill." **said Moka.

"Against monsters, yes." said the Headmaster "But against a human. No"

"That guy is a HUMAN!" shouted the club as they rethought through the battle not believing that he could be human.

"Correct. Moka you know what to do. This might help." said the Headmaster giving her John's rosario. Moka felt sick, she had never killed. She ran over to the stricken human and placed the rosario around his neck. His armor faded away into what was clearly a military uniform but it was black and had the words UNSC NAVY printed on it and medals. His unit patch was that of a gold eagle wings outstretched and arrows clutched in each talon. His face however, you could look at it but you couldn't remember it. It was like it deleted it's memory form your brain.

None of this mattered to Moka as she injected her blood. As usual a memories also came into her mind. These shocked her for she had never seen so much pain. She saw ONI kidnap him, then the conference room where he was told about who he was to become, the first two days of boot, his first mission, followed by his acquaintance with Cortana and his new armor, his fight on Reach, then Halo followed by a memory that would haunt her for months... the flood. The memories speeded up: the first fight of Earth, the second Halo, fighting his way through High Charity, the second battle of Earth, the killing of the prophet. Then the memories went even faster: the fight to get to Cortana, destroying the Ark. His most recent ones were those of fighting on Requim, fighting to save the Infinity, fighting the Didact and detonating the nuke. Moka staggered away from him. She landed against a tree and sank to the ground. She cried. She cried for the twenty billion lives snuffed out, she cried for the Marines as they were taken by the Flood, she cried for the ships that fought to the death against a nigh invincible enemy, but she mostly cried for him. For the things he had seen and witnessed.

A/N: So this was my first time writing a cross over. I've been a big fan of both R+V and Halo. I've been wanting to bring them together for a while. Anyway favorite and review. Flamers will NOT be tolerated. I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Halo. Franchises used for entertainment purposes only. Se sec. 107.

Silverdogz.


End file.
